The invention relates to a water-conducting household appliance, in particular a dishwasher or washing machine, a securing element, and a method for fitting a securing element. In water-conducting household appliances such as, for example, dishwashers, appliance assemblies such as e.g. heat exchanger, drain pump, pump sump or washing container are connected to one another via water-conducting lines. For example, dishwashers have a pump discharge hose, via which the washing water is pumped out of the appliance. This pump discharge hose is routinely connected to a so-called pump sump and sealed by means of e.g. O rings. In order that, after being fitted, this pump discharge hose remains in its predetermined, defined position under an operating load, in particular a pumping load, this hose is secured against being pulled out by means of hose-securing devices in order to prevent seals from being broken and leakages. It is generally known for a hose-securing device of this kind to be realized in a U-shaped bracket integrated into the base tub. However, this type of hose-securing device cannot, particularly in conjunction with platform manufacture, be deployed universally for all dishwasher types, thereby restricting flexibility with regard to the use of such a hose-securing device, in particular in serial production. Furthermore, problems of association can arise with such a hose-securing device integrated into the base tub of a dishwasher in relation to components subject to tolerance restraints.